Serra Dusk
"Pathetic-Pathetic-Pathetic! Is that what you call training!? Pathetic! Look closely...I am going to show you...WHAT A TRUE SOLDIER IS LIKE!!!" Serra Dusk is a mercenary that works the disruptors. She proves to be an annoyance to the protectors. Backstory Not much is known about Serra except that she was very sadistic, and often killed small animals in her young life, and was abused by her parents, turning her into a cold machine of logic and killing. She eventually joined the military, and gained the rank of High-General. She often used this to kill others without consequence, turning into a cold killing machine of logic. Later, she was eventually found out, and was fired and jailed as a war criminal. This only increased her insanity, and made her despise justice. She eventually escaped and joined a group of bounty hunters who kill brutally if the price is right. She came across the Disruptors, and decided to work for them, as she was offered a good amount. After taking the job, she set her eyes on END!Awe, which she tried to destroy, but failed. She has not given up on her goals, and the insane hyper-soldier continues to work for the Disruptors, hoping one day to sadistically beat down the protectors in the most brutal way possible. Personality Serra is a sadistic person who is not afraid to kill anyone out of pure enjoyment. She has a very sick sense of humor, and has no remorse for anyone or anything. She softens is flirty, and uses this to get her way around security. She also has a silver tongue, and is a very smooth talker, knowing how to get around just about anything. She is overall borderline insane, and stops at nothing to make sure her targets are dead without second thought. She is a tiny bit of a coward, and runs if she is in a losing fight. Skills Expert Martial Artist. Quickdraw. Superhuman speed. Enhanced senses. Weapons Blazing Greatsword: A greatsword that is enhanced with a revolver, allowing it to create fire and lightning rounds through unknown contraptions as a gunblade. "Inferno" Flamethrower: A hyper-enhanced flamethrower that can fire fire or ice up to 60 feet. "Death Shooter" Gatling: A gatling gun that is hyper-enhanced to fire lightning and flame rounds. These rounds are tough enough to break through most metals and devastate armors. "Blaze-Stinger" Auto Pistols: A set of auto-pistols that fire rapid-fire flame rounds. Enhanced with scopes and can be dual-wielded. Hook-Shot: A hook-Shot that allows her to latch onto objects, or quickly move from one place to another. She often uses this as a surprise attack, or an escape route. Trivia She is an unofficial member of the disruptors, as she never actually joined. *They do treat her like family though due to her intense aura and desired fighting style. She was insane to begin with, killing innocent animals for fun. "Serra Dusk" is a reference to fire and darkness. Sear, and dusk, both references to fire and darkness. *This is more fitting as she is a borderline insane bounty hunter who often uses fire in her weaponry. Category:Disruptors